Godzilla vs MG3
by megaman20XX
Summary: Japan is in peril, they have received word that Godzilla is heading their way, their only hope lies in their newest anti-Godzilla machine. MG3:Raiden is ready to battle, but will Tokyo live to see another tomorrow? or will Godzilla Destroy Tokyo?
1. Log entry

author's note: this is an inspiration of my continuing wait for my godzilla 2000 toy. the story will progress as I wait

**Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla3**

3 Days til Project: Godzilla war

Log entry 1:We recieved word that godzilla was heading towards Tokyo, Japan. Sattelite intellegence told us that we have three days before he finally arrives. Thus we began the MechaGodzilla project, The Kaiju Hunting Union have completed MG1:sirus and are testing it on Zilla in 2hrs.

Log entry 2:MG1 was a failure, the KHU are currently remodeling the previous model, giving it extra weapons, and a command center in the head. it will re-engage Zilla once compleated.

Log entry 3: MG2:Galixia sucessfully destroyed Zilla and is currently being repaired, left arm ripped off, and pulse cannon B is damaged.

2 Days til project: Godzilla war

Log entry 1: MG2 was soundly defeated by Rodan, MG3: Raiden is 93 complete

Log entry 2: MG3 has defeated Rodan and has returned unharmed, we are upgrading MG3 to be equipped with a Particle Beam launcher in the "mouth" of the machine

Log entry 3: Construction complete, Raiden is ready to be deployed into battle against Gigan

1 day remaining

Log entry 1: Gigan escaped before the final attack could be delt. No matter, This proves that Raiden is ready to face Godzilla in a fight to save tokyo.

Log entry 2: Raiden has been equipped with every single weapon we could plaster onto it. We are ready for the final test of MG3: Raiden

Log entry 3: Dr. Yumemaru has told us that she found a pilot to control Raiden, A young man named Zero, and that she has discovered another monster approaching Tokyo. Now we have two creatures to face off in order to protect tokyo. This will be Raiden's greatest challenge, as well as Zero's. I prey that we can live to see the Fourth Sunrise.


	2. POV: Takashi Serizawa

Chapter 2

Operation: Godzilla war

Day 0

We arrived at the point where Godzilla was going to arrive at, and spent two hours waiting for the behemoth to show. On March 13, at 4:38 P.M. the giant monster rose from the ocean, and began to head for the shoreline. What happened next SHOULD have been the arrival of Raiden, but instead, the flying battle cruiser known as "ULTIMATE HOUND" showed its unauthorized face in front of Godzilla. I heard from base that the man who captained the ship went over the commander's head and ordered the MG3 to be shut down, for he wanted the Hound to be the one with the glory of defeating Godzilla. The Hound's Z-cannon glowed with energy and that, along with a volley of missiles, directly hit Godzilla so hard, that it was covered immediately with smoke. Over the radio I heard the overconfident captain screaming at his superiors to take their pride and shove it up there asses as he believed that he killed Godzilla with weapons I KNEW were unable to kill it before. I was right.

Out of the smoke came a beam of blue light, and struck the Hound with no mercy. we watched as the battleship fell from its throne in the sky as the captain screamed for someone to cushion their fall, as this was an unauthorized attack, no one even lifted a finger to save that glory-hunting captain. After the ball of flame settled we turned our attention to Godzilla, who was heading for Tokyo. We unleashed everything we had at the towering monster that was attacking the city which, of course, had no effect. But when we gave up all hope, the MG known as Raiden appeared! As it landed it fired it almighty beam rifle at Godzilla, which to my surprise, knocked down Godzilla. The Giant monster got up and once again fired its mighty beam, but instead of having the same result as it did with the hound, it collided with Raiden's own pulse beam from its Mouth. The two combatants locked beams with each other for a least a minute, but eventually Godzilla reached the limit of how much he could fire and was instantly hit with the energy beam. Raiden didn't waste a minute, using the launchers on its shoulders; it fired a volley of gamma energy missiles at Godzilla.

Time passed and the giant monster finally got back up on its feet, Raiden immediately started firing its amazing missiles at the behemoth, but this time it got out of the way, and fired its atomic beam at the mecha. All I can remember after that is running to get out of the way of the falling object that used to be Raiden's left arm. When I came out of my hiding spot I realized that Raiden used his jet boosters to super jump over to its enemy, and it swung it's built on blade at Godzilla's shoulder. The Monster roared in pain at the same time as blood spewed out of the cut. The monster responded to this by snapping of the sword on the mech's arm. As the machine raised its head to face its target, almost instantly the monster blasted the mech's neck off ultimately disabling the last hope for humanity. With the machine defeated, Godzilla roared in victory over its metallic counterpart. when suddenly the machine started to move and slammed Godzilla into a building. while Godzilla regained its thoughts, the machine twisted and turned until once it was safe to look again, the machine was standing as if it didn't even fight at all. the Giant mech in front of us regenerated!


	3. POV: Zero Tetsujin

Chapter 3

I finished fixing Raiden, just in time to see godzilla get back up and roar in fury. I pressed the rocket boost button, and started to dash to godzilla. _This time I'll use the sword and go for his heart_, I thought. The sword clanged and the Rockets bursted. The nexth thing I knew the blade went right into his SHOLDER!!!! I missed by 2 yards! He Roared in agony, and just as quickly threw Raiden and I into the building behind us. I quickly went for the boosters, and used them to get Raiden back on its feet. When I got back up he was walking away, completly ignoring the military below him. Which is odd, _Godzilla usually attacks everything in sight... so why isn't he doing so now?_ I had no time to think about this, he was heading towards Tokyo Tower! I fired the Plasma Turret and the Floor underneath me shook as the Mouth of Raiden Unleashed its mighty energy. It hit Godzilla straight in the back, Blowing off some off his Coral Reef spines. But those grew back instantly, he turned around and looked at me that said _what are you doing? _then the comm came on. It was the Prime Minister. "Zero! Break off combat against Godzilla, the REAL threat is the second monster 48 miles ahead of you!" Okay, at first I was confused on why he wasn't attacking unless attacked first, then when he gave me that confused face, and now the Prime Minister is telling me to FOLLOW AND JOIN UP WITH Godzilla!? Luckily, Dr. Yunemaru explained, "It turns out that Godzilla wasn't comming to Tokyo to attack the city, But that he is trying to retrieve his son from the second monster. Help it recover it's son!" "Understood!" I said, NOW I get it. Maybe if we help him, he'll stop his war with the humans.

We arrived at the area that the monster was at, and...OH MY GOD! I saw a creature that was pale, had its arms stretched out across the area and had a head that looked like an alien's. I instantly recognized it as the creature that attacked New York on May 22nd. We witnessed this monster from a video tape found in the remains of central park along with two other survivors from that incident. It was a monster that I preyed that I'd never face. It was the Giant sea monster from the Cloverfield tragedy. Godzilla roared at it, and it roared back. I aimed at the monster's head and pulled the trigger. "EAT THIS!!" I Screamed. the missles hit it dead on. Godzilla got the hint and fired his atomic breath. The monster Roared in agony, and dashed to eat Godzilla. It bit down hard, only to break of in pain, as I figured, the monster wasn't strong enough to pearce through Godzilla's Thick hide. I took the advantage and fired the Plasma Turret at the monsters open mouth. Direct hit! the monster Flew back and slammed into the ground. the monster then puked up a small creature, It was Godzilla's Son! I used the opportunity of the monster being dazed to pick up the baby Godzilla and get him to safety. when I looked back Godzilla gave me a approving nod. I Dashed my way out of the combat zone and left Godzilla to face the already weakened Cloverfield Monster.

I Returned to the shore where the rest of the military was at. I lowered the baby, ordering the soldiers to not harm him. and after geting him into the transport truck, I got out of the Mech. "what are you doing? aren't you supposed to be helping Godzilla?" asked Corperal Serizawa. "To me and Godzilla, this Young one's health and safety is importent. Get him to the Recovery Center. MOVE!" "YES SIR!" and with that we all got into the transport. On the way to the Center the baby wimpered and roared softly, as I looked at it, I felt sympathetic for him, I stroked his head and reassured it that we weren't going to hurt him. The baby purred as I did this, as if we had some sort of bond. I looked back at the area where Smoke was comming from. _I hope his dad is alright..._ and with that I dozed off lying my head on the Child's soft, yet bumpy skin.


	4. POV: Gojira

Chapter 4

I continued to attack the new Monster in front of me, it was nothing I have ever seen before, but it surprisingly looked like a skinny version of Orga. I charged my atomic energy and released it from my mouth. The monster screamed in pain, but survived the impact of atomic energy to its head. I roared in frustration, I thought that this monster was weakened, how can it still be standing? Instantly it attacked me with its long, slender arm, knocking me back off my feet. I scrambled to my feet, only to get smacked by its arm again. Knocking me down again I tripped it with my tail, and unleashed a stronger atomic beam at it. If there was any strong point for this thing its this: It won't die, I gave that thing my all on Monster Island, but the darn monster knocked me unconscious and ATE MY SON! If it weren't for my son's tough skin and the assistance of that Human Machine, I would have lost him. Which reminds me, I wonder if they're okay...

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, the wound from that misunderstanding a couple of minutes ago still hasn't healed. Unfortunately, that was enough time for the creature to jump on me and start pounding me, I Launched it into the sky with my Atomic Flame, and knocked it into the tallest building. When it got out of the rubble It Lunged at me to try and rip my throat out with its teeth again. Like last time It only succeeded in breaking one of its teeth and reared back in pain, _this thing isn't immortal, its just too stupid to die _I thought, and used my atomic breath to knock it back into the building. The creature roared in pain and as the dust settled I could see why, it was impaled into the building's pointed roof. It got off and ran right for the ocean, I knew that if it got back to the ocean, it would recover. I grabbed it by the tail and threw it back into the battleground, the thing then decided to use its claws to attack me, which surprisingly worked better than its teeth. I was ravaged at by the insane creature before me, but then the military arrived and started to bombard the animal.

It dodged most of the missiles, but I then grabbed it and held it in place as the missiles collided with its pale flesh. Bullets pierced the Creature, which they nicknamed "clover", missiles turned its chest black , and lasers left corduroyed wounds on the monster. But while I was holding it down something hit me in the back! _ARRRGGGG! The pain is killing me!_ I let go of it and we both dropped to the floor. I turned around and saw something landing on the ground, it had blades for arms, and had one eye and a beak with pincers on the sides. The Humans started to run in fear screaming "GIGAN! GIGAN!" I figure that would be its name. Clover then got up and started conversing with Gigan, being a monster my self I understood what they were saying, "Who are you?" "My masters at Nebula M sent me to assist you" "Well, thanks for the help, this thing kept me from moving out of the way of those painful acorns." "They're called missiles..." I got up and got my balance back, and got into a combat stance. The two monsters joined up side by side. The only thought going through my head at this point was: _Now I REALLY need that Human with the metal version of me..._


	5. POV: Kojira

Chapter 5

I awoke in a unknown place filled with creatures in white clothing. I was scared, but my body was numb for some reason. I looked at myself to see that my injuries were all covered up, and they had my mouth strapped to something that provided me air. they were helping me get better. But where was the kind creature who took care of me during the trip here? I looked around and they spoke a language that I didn't fully understand, all I could make out was "We've...contact from...Godzilla...trouble...zero...Gigan...Raiden...Defeat Gigan and Clover..." that's all I could understand. From what I gathered from that creature's language, my Papa was in trouble and they sent the kind creature to help him. I wanted to get up but I was strapped down to the table, until one of the creatures saw me awake and told his friends and they released me. I was confused at first, but then they allowed me to walk into a room that looked like our home on Monster Island. I was happy that they put me in a place that I felt safe at. they watched me as I played around in the forest area I knew that they were locking me up, but I also knew that they were only trying to help me. My father always told me that these things were evil and don't care about our kind, and yet he allowed the machine to take me to a place away from the fight.

I then decided to rest, I looked outside of the fence and looked at a young female Angirus and a young Rodan. "so the humans locked you up here too, eh?" " Actually I chose to be in here" "What!" "As of now this is a good place to be" "How can you say that? didn't they kidnap you, and take you here?" "No, I walked into here knowing what it was. Its fine, these humans are taking care of us." The young Rodan thought for a minute, "Yeah, you could be right." "What? What do you mean by that Rodey?" " well Ann, think about it, when we were found we were about to be eaten by that three headed dragon." "Oh yeah! I forgot about that monster! I was more conserned about being in here that I forgot about the reason why we were here." We heard the Humans talking about something "I can't understand what they are saying." "We can" they replied. "They're saying that until your dad and his partner defeat the two enemies outside, you have to stay here." "Oh, but I like it here, these humans have been taking care of me, and I don't want to leave you guys here." they looked at each other and then said "We'll be fine. You have a father who will worry about you, so you should be with him." 'but" "You ain't leaving yet, we'll be here for as long as it takes." I looked down at the ground for a while "what's your name?" "My name?" "yeah you already heard our names, what's yours?" "Kojira" "welcome to the family Kojira" I did as much of a smile as my Godzillasaur mouth could.


	6. a brilliant plan

Author's note: From this point on, the final chapters will have multiple POVs in it. I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, but every story ends somewhere...

Godzilla vs Godzilla will be my next Fanfic. I'll start it when either once this story ends or when ever my New godzilla toy arrives in the mail, whichever comes first...

Gojira: Wait, this story was born through waiting for a Godzilla toy to arrive?

Kojira: Are you serious?

Megaman200X: Yes, this all began when I ordered a Godzilla toy off the Internet.

Zero:Wow, so I was born through the arrival of a Godzilla Bandai action figure?

Megaman200X: yep

All: WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!

Megaman200X: um...looks to the viewer enjoy...

OMG! PILE UP ON THE AUTHOR!!

Chapter 6

POV Zero:

We've recieved contact from the battle ground, Godzilla is in trouble, Dr. Yunemaru send zero back to the battle zone. Gigan has appeared, we need Raiden to defeat Gigan and Clover immediately!"

re-entered the mighty mech and went back into the battle, Gigan escaped Raiden last time, he won't escape again. I just hope I can reach Godzilla in time. as I traveled to the area I started to remember people hated Godzilla before now:

_y mom and I were reading an entry in my Great Great Grandpa's journal from 1954,"It was dark, all power to the city was diverted to the electric wires to fend off this new monster that just hours ago attacked Japan, the monster reached the cables and was paralized from advancing any further. the military began to bombard the Dinosaur with all of its artillery, but the monster didn't fall. Then the Monster did something no one could suspect, its back fins glowed with an intence blue light and before you knew it, Tokyo's final chance to win was gone. The creature used radioactive flame to meltdown the telephone poles, and continued to attack the city. I was knocked unconcious and was transfered to an area where other survivors resided. One amongst them was an american reporter named Steve Martin, who was at the front lines at the time. When the monster, who Steve named 'Godzilla', was on its way back to Tokyo via the Tokyo Bay, a grand scientist named Daisuke Serizawa used his most recent creation, the Oxygen Destroyer, to destroy the monster. When the battle ended, Godzilla was reduced to a pile of bones... my congrats go to the brave man who sacrifced himself for all of japan. Hikaru Tanaka 1954."_

_I looked to my mom and asked, "why did Godzilla attack the city?" "Because its a monster. All monsters despise Humanity, and don't care about their own species."_

I disagreed with her then, and I disagree with her more so then ever. Godzilla followed Clover to Tokyo to save his son from it, something my mother said that they would never do. My father broke up with my mom because of her deep hatred for all monsters. And now I have betrayed her by working with the very thing she hated, and I ain't sorry.

POV: Kojira

I was playing with Angie in the grass area, "What is your home like?" she asked. "Well, its pretty much like this place, minus the metal walls and the humans spying on us through the window over there." "I see, I wish I was able to go with you back home." "why can't you?" "we both have collars that shock us when we try to escape" I looked at my collar and wondered if I tried to run away, would it shock me too? "Don't worry about yours." We both looked up to see Rodey land inbetween us. "your's is a tracking device, It isn't a shock collar. So you won't get shocked." Suddenly two humans entered the area and called Angie and Rodey over to them. They removed the collars on their necks and replaced it with my kind. I knew what was happening, they were going to set them free along with me. They then called for all of us to get into the mobile metal box. "what's going on guys?" I realized that not only did I use my usuall grunts but I heard my voice in the human language! "we are going to transport you three back to monster island before the battle heads here." again I wasn't able to understand their way of talking but Angie summed it up to "We're going home." we all got inside and the metal box started moving. when it stopped my friends were asleep, they then transfered our cages into a giant metal Rodan-like machine. and in a few minutes, we were on our way to our home.

POV: Dr. Yunemaru

i was scared for my cousin, I received word that he has re-entered battle. I remember when he and my uncle left my aunt. She was angered at his doubts of her beliefs in what Godzilla was. My uncle believed that like Gamera, Godzilla was only protecting the planet...from us. Man created Godzilla, through the devestational power of the H-Bomb. He came to Tokyo to destroy those who used those weapons, and to get revenge for what we did to it. One of the soldiers out there, Takashi, is partialy a desendant of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the man who destroyed Godzilla in 1954. He told me that he was working on rebuilding the oxygen destroyer, and that he needed my research to finish it. I informed the Prime Minister about this and he responded, "the first Oxygen Destroyer was used to defeat godzilla in 1954, if the person who's rebuilding it needs your research, then give it to him only if he agrees that it will only be used against Kaiju similar to godzilla." I gave him the final paperwork nessesary to complete the Device and we have used it to defeat many water-based Kaiju.

Now I'm starting to wonder, If we can lure Clover into the water and release the Oxygen Destroyer there, It will be dissintergrated into nothing. I then contacted the people near the battlezone, Takashi was there too.

POV: Takashi Serizawa

We received contact from Dr. Yunemaru, my college in re-inventing the Oxygen Destroyer. Thanks to her, we have been able to keep away terrible Kaiju such as Manda, Ebirah, and Hedorah. However, the new Oxygen Destroyer is still weaker than my Great Great Grandfather's, as when Godzilla attacked the first time, it failed to destroy him.

"Serizawa!" that conked me out of memory lane. "yes Ma'am?" "We need one of your Oxygen Destroyers." "Why?" "If we can use it when Clover is in the water, It will be one less Kaiju in the way. And Raiden has already proved to us that it alone can defeat Gigan." "I equipped Raiden with a cannon that can fire one Oxygen Destroyer." "Great, tell Zero to allow the Monster to enter the water." "Yes Ma'am!" and with that, I went to contact Raiden.


	7. The grand finale

Chapter 7: the grand finale

POV: Gojira

I was hesitant at first, but I decided to do so.

My metal counterpart told me to drag the Monster Clover back into the ocean, then he would use the weapon that killed my ansestor on it.

I wanted to save them...

I brutally attacked Clover untill it demanded to get back to the ocean, I grabbed its bulb-shaped head and dragged it back to the ocean

You wanna go back into the ocean? Okay, I'll take you back to the ocean alright!

The monster didn't struggle, as I was "helping" it heal...

We had something else in store for it

We entered the ocean and the machine fired its mighty weapon.

wait, I can't just leave it here, It'll try to run away!

I pressed it down into the sea floor, forcing it to stay put.

I can't believe I'm doing this...

The machine sucked all oxygen from the ocean, the monster squirmed around trying to get out, but I held it down.

Why is it struggling? It already knows that it can't get out...

The creature's Flesh started to dissapate, and I could feel my own flesh ripping away too...

Uh oh, my grip's getting weaker...

Finally my hand disintergrated, the monster started to try and reach the surface, but to no avail, for right before it reached the top, It halted, let out an anguish cry, and dissapated...

that's that, now what?

I knew I still had a chance, but what good will it do, I have done too much to these people to return.

I feel cold.

My legs gave in to the pain and I fell to my knees.

I have no regrets...

My path has met its final stop. I will leave my legacy to my son

Farewell Kojira...

...I love you...

POV: Zero

Godzilla still hasn't gotten out, I looked to the sea hoping that he would come crashing out of the waves like it always does, but when the water finally vanished, not only did I see Clover's skeletal structure, but his as well. _oh god..._ Godzilla's bones laid there, Just kneeling down like some redeemed soldier from a mountain full of sins. _Kojira, you can't leave Kojira alone..._ I stared at his remains a little more, _He will never be alone... _suddenly everything went white, and when it dissapated, I saw a young man wearing white robes with Godzilla's spines in his back. "who-" "I am the apparation of Gojira. He gives me a message that I am to tell you: Thank you for helping me save my son. He is a strong boy, he has made friends with the two other Kaiju that you humans took care of. Please take care of yourself, and watch over my son for me." with that everything went white and I was back in the seat of Raiden. That's when I heard something on the comlink "Thaaat'sss muh boyeeeeee I knewss ya would killss me that Godzilllllllaaaaa..."

POV: Dr. yunemaru.

I called for security, My aunt after being divorced by my uncle and him taking custody of Zero, she went insane and kept ranting that all monsters were evil, no matter how many time they saved us, every monster that protected the planet: Mothra, Gamera, Zilla jr, and at a time, Godzilla, were all evil, she was put into an insane asylum and remained there for 2 years, not enough time to cure my aunt as the Institute closed down, leaving my aunt still convinced that monsters were "deceptional bastards". She came in here drunk as hell, wanting to talk with her "Son no matter what his PAPA says." she continued to talk, " I knosssse you would've doned it noowwwwwwsss... I Hates your father for Takesssing yasssss awassyesyyyy from meeesssesssss..." Zero replied " I don't have a mom..." She then changed from a drunken happy face to a drunken angry face 'Lisssstteeennn heere you little shitteaddd, Youuss are commminngsss ome wit me, and whenns I dossss get yaa hommesss, I am gonna shotssss the livving shittssss outt offf- HEY!" the security finally arrived and arrested her for intrusion and threatening to kill an officer.

POV: Gigan

_oh shit..._ I was still standing in front of the metallic Godzilla that beat the shit out of me yesterday...

FUCK THIS I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

I rised up into the sky and fled to home

POV: Takashi Serizawa

The whole team cheered as Gigan fled the city. We had finally won the battle, Tokyo was saved. I celebrated with the rest of the Defence force, but at the same time, felt guilty about inadvertly killing Godzilla with my enhanced Oxygen Destroyer. The pilot of MG3: Raiden got on the comlink. "Serizawa?" "Sir." "your ansestor would be proud." "..." "what is it?" "Daisuke Serizawa killed himself and Godzilla to prevent the mass production of the Oxygen destroyer...and I had made his sacrifce be in vain..." "His sacrifice was to destroy Godzilla and save tokyo. you may have rebuilt it, but it isn't the same weapon that your ansestor made, it saves lives. He would be proud." that helped cheer me up a little, "thank you sir." and I went back to partying with my friends.

POV: Kaiju Hunter Unit telescope.

SYSTEM OUTPUT, SCANNING...

DEATH OF CLOVER: CONFIRMED

DEATH OF GODZILLA: CONFIRMED

DEATH OF GIGAN: UNCONFIRMED

5 years later

WARNING, WARNING

OBJECT APPROACHING

60 METERS HIGH

SUBJECT CONFIRMED AS GODZILLA

LOCATION: TOKYO BAY...

Authors notes: well, there ya go. The end of Godzilla vs MG3. this was a long story and my fingers are tired. The whole Death of Godzilla was based on the confused way of dialoge from neon genisis evangelion, only less confusing.

Kojira: well my dad's dead, now what?

Megaman200X: Imma take a break for now. then I might do the next story

Zero: Wait, what about the godzilla that was located at Tokyo bay?

Megaman200X: Like the readers, you guys have to wait for me to get off my break and make the next story

Kojira: awww

Zero: you suck...

Megaman200X: thats all folks, next story: Godzilla vs Godzilla.


End file.
